


Габи бы понравилось

by winni_w



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: аморальный секс в ирландском пабесеттинг — современное время. Бекка и Стефани — бывшие военные. Смерть второстепенного персонажа. ПОГ — POG, Person Other than Grunt, Не Военные Люди.





	Габи бы понравилось

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2019

— Просто у нее был аортальный стеноз.

— Что-что, Бекка?

— Это когда аорта в сердце зарастает всякой хренью. Слишком мало пространства для кровотока остается. Ну и типа, все. Конец.

Бекка выдохнула густую струю сигаретного дыма, пожала плечами. Она смотрела в пол, длинные темные волосы заслонили лицо. Но Стефани и так знала, что уголки рта скорбно опущены вниз, а в глазах застыла тоска. 

Стефани смотрела на изящную руку, на сигарету между двумя тонкими пальцами с черным лаком. Бекка сидела на небольшой площадке-крыльце блочного дома, опершись о протез. Раньше здесь жила та, с аортальным стенозом. Ее похоронили — вот только что. Пару минут назад Бекка со Стефани вышли из квартиры, где пьяные родственники уже начали ссориться по жилищному вопросу.

— Ненавижу это. Когда срутся из-за подобной херни, — поморщилась Бекка. — Черт, я иногда скучаю по войне. Там, по крайней мере, нет такой мелочности. Разве только у ПОГов обозных. 

— Обозные тоже люди, не надо, — заметила Стефани.

Бекка фыркнула. Сигаретный пепел упал на черную штанину. Бекка не стала смахивать. Стефани не выдержала, наклонилась и стряхнула серые хлопья.

— Вечно правильная Стефани, — хмыкнула Бекка. Ее взгляд уткнулся в ложбинку меж грудями девушки. Какой прекрасный вырез. Бекка медленно облизнула губы.

— Но я с тобой согласна, — продолжила Стефани, выпрямляясь и откидывая назад светлую косу. — На войне совсем другое. Не как тут.

Она отряхнула черное платье, потерла лоб. Под ложечкой неприятно жгло — от горечи, от сожалений. Что не говори, а Габи того не заслужила. Она была идеальным солдатом. С родственниками и смертью ей не повезло. Лучше бы ее убили там, в бою. Не пришлось бы сидеть в гетто, дымить как паровоз и толстеть из-за слишком малой нагрузки. Никому ветераны не нужны. 

— Эт самое… А это плохо, хотеть трахаться на похоронах? — вдруг спросила Бекка, пристально глядя на Стефани.

— Ты имеешь в виду, прямо у гроба? — уточнила та, поднимая бровь.

— Ну можно в подсобке где-нибудь… Ай, все. Забей.

Бекка растерла окурок о подошву тяжелого черного ботинка, кинула в ведерко из-под краски, стоявшее у крыльца. Тут был не слишком-то богатый район, чтобы ставили красивые урны. Сверху послышались громкие пьяные вопли.

— Пошли, радость моя, — Бекка приобняла Стефани за талию и потянула за собой. — Нажремся. Бухло у этих, геттовских, невозможно пить.

— Нам никакое невозможно. Мы не пьянеем.

— Ты зануда.

— Вообще-то я тоже хотела трахаться.

— Правда?

— Ну да, — Стефани покраснела. 

Бекка облизнула губы.

— Ты хотела трахнуться прямо у гроба? — вкрадчиво спросила она.

— Господи, Бекка! Ты ужасна!

— Габи это бы оценила, — хмыкнула Бекка, сильнее притягивая к себе Стефани. Та положила руку на плечо в черной косухе и тоже притянула покрепче. 

— Смотри. Бар, — Стефани указала на дверь псевдо-ирландского паба.

— Отлично. Я знаю это место. Там темно.

В пабе действительно царил сумрак. Свет от ламп очерчивал круги на столах, а лица людей различались уже неважно. 

— Виски нам! — крикнула Бекка, махнув бармену.

— И тебе привет, — отозвался крепкий малый в рокерской майке.

Бекки потянула подругу за руку в дальний угол, туда, где располагались кабинки с высокими стенками. Один свободный столик-кабинка нашелся. Женщины уселись в угол и крепко обнялись. 

А ведь они могли быть на месте Габи. Но им повезло.

Официант принес виски. Они дружно залпом проглотили жидкость и стукнули рюмками по столешнице.

— Нам бутылку, пожалуйста, — сказала Стефани. Бекка с удивлением покосилась на нее, но промолчала. — Бутылку того же виски и тарелку сыра.

Юноша с сомнением покосился на женщин, сидевших в обнимку.

— А вы уверены?..

— Уверены, — твердо сказала Стефани.

Бекка подмигнула официанту, тот покраснел и ушел.

— Вечно ты смущаешь мальчиков.

— На себя посмотри, — мурлыкнула Бекка, проводя правой ладонью под тяжелыми грудями Стефани, подпирая их своим предплечьем. 

— Бекки! — ахнула Стефани, снова густо краснея. Вечная проблема и очаровательная черта блондинов — быстрый и яркий румянец.

— Что? Ну что такого? М-м?

Бекки огладила живот Стефани, опустила руку на упругое бедро. Стала потихоньку собирать ткань платья гармошкой, оголяя колени. 

Вообще-то это было ужасно. Они только-только с похорон. Умерла даже не близкая подруга, а сослуживица, это больше, чем дружба. Но у Стефани разгоралось внизу живота все сильнее и сильнее. Стыдно. Аморально. Но очень горячо. Она выдохнула и раздвинула ноги. Бекка тут же залезла под черное платье и принялась ласкать внутреннюю сторону бедра. Стефани опустила голову, прикрыв глаза и чуть приоткрыв рот.

Чем ужаснее ситуация, тем сильнее возбуждение.

Официант поставил бутылку, рюмки и тарелку сыра на стол. Стефани вздрогнула от стука посуды, сдвинула бедра, сжав руку Бекки. Голову она так и не подняла. 

— Простите, — пробормотал парень и испарился, словно умел телепортироваться.

Бекка улыбнулась.

— Может, разведешь ножки пошире? — мурлыкнула она на ухо Стефани.

— Да, — выдохнула та и снова раздвинула колени. Низкий голос Бекки всегда действовал на нее, как мощный афродизиак, проламывая любое сопротивление. Хотя не сказать, чтобы Стефани сильно сопротивлялась. Сейчас уж точно нет — сейчас она сползла чуть ниже, давая больше доступа.

Бекки коснулась пальцами бритого лобка Стефани — у нее сбилось дыхание. У обеих, честно говоря, сбилось дыхание. Бекка дышала в шею подруги неровно и горячо, что дополнительно возбуждало. Стефани почувствовала, что пальцы продвинулись еще ниже.

— Вот черт, как у тебя влажно там, — сдавленно выдохнула Бекка.

Стефани невольно простонала, и тут же зажала себе рот. 

— Тиш-ше. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас все услышали? Или хочеш-шь?

— Н-нет, — беззвучно ответила Стефани и подавилась вдохом, потому что Бекка загнала пальцы внутрь и принялась мелко и часто потрахивать. 

Стефани накрепко зажмурилась, стискивая кулаки на сиденье. От мелких и частых движений возбуждение нарастало мгновенно, заставляя крупно вздрагивать перед оргазмом. Тут еще и обстановка помогала — в общем-то, почти секс на публике. Да, они сидели в защищенной кабинке, но кто угодно мог пройти мимо и увидеть, чем они занимались. Или услышать сбитое дыхание и опять-таки заинтересоваться, что же происходит.

Стефани закусила себе руку и вздрогнула в ослепительной вспышке, разлившейся жаром по всему телу. Несколько мучительно блаженных мгновений длились словно вечность. Потом сладкая судорога отпустила, она вспомнила, как дышать. Притянула к себе Бекки и поцеловала — крепко и благодарно.

Та вытащила пальцы и одернула платье подруги, улыбаясь так довольно, словно Стефани параллельно успела доставить удовольствие и ей. Что в общем было близко к истине. Бекке нравилось наблюдать, как та реагировала на касания и сладко кончала. 

— Выпьем? — предложила Бекка, разливая виски по стаканам.

— Выпьем. Но я тебе отомщу потом, — пообещала Стефани. — И уже очень скоро.

Габи бы это понравилось.


End file.
